Nothing Lasts Forever
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: After an event that gets out of hand Sophie is shot by a snipper gunman. She is laying in the hospital fighting for her life. Will she survive?
1. A Single Moment Can Change Your Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Cory In The House

* * *

President Martinez's point of view

It's funny how a single moment can change your life forever. There are moments that you know will change your life. When you get married; as you are standing at the alter and watching your beautiful bride come down the aisle like the queen of your heart given unto you by the heavenly Father you know your life will never be the same again. When your wife tells you that you are going to be a father in 7 months your heart is filled with joy and you know your life will never be the same again. When you find out that the baby is a girl and you see her for the first time on the ultrasound you never knew you could love someone so much who isn't even born yet. You know your life will never be the same again. When they deliver your 5 pound 11 ounce baby girl via C section and she is born breathing and screaming and you cut the cord you know your life is never going to be the same again. Having a baby means that your world no longer belongs only to you. It means many sleepless nights because your child is hungry or thirsty or not feeling well or messy or wet. It means being patient when you don't feel very patient. It means that you cannot only make decisions based on what's best for you but rather for your child as well. Sometimes it means rearranging your schedule so that you can make it to your daughter's musical recital or see her perform the lead in her school play for the 3rd night in a row. It means having your seven year old interrupt you numerous times because she's having trouble with homework or has a 'great idea' or she wants to tell you about her day or she wants to you to take her out for ice cream. It means having sleep overs and tea parties and having a 7 year old take over. It means knowing when to redirect her and when to let her keep going. It means being able to balance allowing her to be a child and at the same time being protective without embarrassing her. It means teaching her to have self esteem even when other people are mean to her. It means knowing when to say no even when you want to say yes. Most of all for me it means that you are a family. I am president Richard Martinez but my most important rule second to none is that of a father. My second most important role is that of a husband. Jennifer and Sophie are my world.  
It was 7 o'clock at night when Sophie ran into the room I was in, all excited.

"Daddy," she exclaimed, "Is it true that Zac Effron is going to be in Washington DC at that special dinner?"  
I laughed. Sophie is a huge Zac Effron fan.

"Yes that's true princess," I said smiling.

"Can I accompany you to that dinner. Please daddy. Pretty pretty please with a cherry sundae on top. I really wanna meet him," she begged.

"Of course," I told her, "I'm going to have to check it with your mother but I know she's going to be perfectly fine with it. Normally when it's an event only two people can attend Jennifer joins me. My wife is after all **THE FIRST LADY OF THE UNITED STATES. **But this was a special occasion and I have no doubt Jennifer would be alright with me taking Sophie.


	2. Because They Want To

"Oh look," Alice said, "It's the freak."  
Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately. I wouldn't go calling anyone else a freak Alice."

"I wasn't talking to you," Alice told Sophie, "I was talking to the thing that seems to think your buddy likes her. Who would like Tanisha?"

"I like Tanisha," Sophie said, "She happens to be one of my best friends."

"Some friend. She cheated at the contest you guys had. She got you in trouble with the prank she pulled. What kind of friend does something like that?"  
Meanwhile president Martinez was talking with his wife.

"Darling," he said, "You know that Sophie is a huge Zac Effron fan."

"Of course," Jennifer Martinez replied, "Is there any particular reason you mention that?"

"I want to take Sophie to the Zac Effron dinner," the president explained.

"I would have been pissed if you didn't," Jennifer said with a supportive smile.  
Meanwhile at school Sophie was being challenged by Alice.

"I don't owe you an explanation of why Tanisha is my friend," Sophie said, "She's my friend because she's my friend and I sure as hell am not going to allow you to make fun of her or call her a freak. You want to see a freak LOOK IN THE MIRROR."  
Everyone laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY," Alice said going to take a swing at Sophie. That was not a very good idea. Sophie blocked the punch and twisted Alice's arm behind her head. The playground erupted in cheers. The school bell rang. It was time to come inside.  
Sophie was called on to read her essay on friendship.

"Thank you," Sophie said, "When I was doing research I came across a quote that I think sums up friendship in a very simple way. A true friend won't just be there for you because they have to be but rather because they **want **to be. To me nothing can be more true. One of my best friends is about 6 years older then me. We fight sometimes. We tease each other all the time but Cory was there for me when the chips were down. He was protective of me when I was bullied not because he had to be but because he wanted to be. He explained that he loved me as a little sister, even though we are NOT related. Overall I have a lot of friends. All of my buddies are genuinely my fiends but in addition to Cory my best friends are my mommy and daddy. So that is my essay on friendship. Thank you very much."


End file.
